


Verre

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Verre

Aang se retrouvait bien peiné. Tout le monde était autour de la table à dîner, le repas se terminait et le dessert passait mal. Toph, Zuko, Mai et Iroh ne semblait pas avoir la faculté de lui venir en aide. Suki tenta de calmée Sokka, qui se trouvait à sa gauche, sans franc succès. De l’autre côté, Katara tentait du mieux qu’elle pouvait de contrôler sa propre colère face à son frère. Jamais Aang n’avait assister à une telle dispute. Encore moins entre membre de la famille. Et surtout pas en étant le coupable d’une telle situation. Sokka était sorti de ses gongs. Se contrôlant à peine. Aang savait que c’était une mauvaise idée mais Katara n’a pas voulu l’écouter. Non, c’était vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Déclaré à Sokka qu’elle sortait avec Aang en cachette depuis un moment alors qu’il était de nature méfiante et très protecteur n’était pas une bonne chose à faire. Sokka se sentait trahis et rejetait la faute sur le moine. Katara le défendit avant même qu’il puisse tenter d’amorcer le moindre mot. Tout a dégénéré et un verre à même atterri contre un mur. La soirée va être longue.


End file.
